April Fools Day
by Kokoroitai
Summary: REPOSTED:: previously deleted... Axel is the victim to many cruel practical jokes.


UWN: Be nice please

UWN: Be nice please! I wrote this during my Science class coz we just watched a movie… I had some spare time and I didn't like the movie!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts… if I did this wouldn't be a fanfiction would it?

Axel woke up early. Xemnas had told him to go to Twilight Town to clear out some Heartless. Axel thought this odd;  
1. It was 4am  
2. Heartless don't usually go to Twilight Town!  
But, superior's orders are superior's orders and he slowly sat up. He noticed a huge black, hairy thing at the end of his bed…  
"SPIDER!!" Axel yelled and ran to the other end of the room. He turned on the light and crept over to the bed… The spider hadn't moved. He picked up his pillow and started bashing the crap out of the spider with it. When he realised that it hadn't been squished he cautiously picked the spider up and sighed, "ha ha very funny Demyx" he said, this was one of Demyx's well known practical jokes. He put the spider down and headed over to the bathroom. He walked over to his newly fitted shower and yelped. The water was freezing cold. He stepped out and switched taps, waited a minute and stepped in again only to screech again "shit! That ones cold too!" then he groaned, "what did I do to disserve this?" he asked to thin air and dried off. He walked over to his closet and sighed in relief. "At least they didn't steal my clothes" he said as he got dressed. He opened a portal to Twilight Town and stepped into it.

Demyx was awoken by the three yelps next door, "well he found the spider" he chuckled "gutted, the others must have been Roxas" he whispered to himself, smirked and went back to sleep when he heard a portal closing.

Roxas got out of bed chuckling "its gonna be a long day for Axel, doesn't he know that Heartless never go to Twilight Town?" he whispered and walked into Axel's room. He walked over to Axel's closet and opened it, and then he turned the boiler back on. He laughed again "he is so gullible". He walked into the bathroom with a strong cleaner and, after a lot of work, managed to wipe the marker off the taps. He then left Axel's room and walked down the hall, smirking to himself again, he went back to bed.

He knew he was right! Heartless never came to Twilight Town! And he knew that very well! It was now 8am. Axel had been searching high and low all over town and after four hours of searching he found zilch.  
"Hang on a minute" everything clicked, the spider, the water and this fake mission had to be linked. But how? He portaled back to his room and checked his calendar and sighed "I thought they would have grown out of that by now" he said as he stared at what day it was… April 1st!

Demyx awoke to see a fuming Axel at the foot of his bed. Demyx's eyes widened. He chuckled nervously "April Fools?" he said just as Axel walked to the side of his bed and put his fingers in Demyx's hair. Then Axel left. Demyx wondered what the hell that was about until he felt a heat on his head. he looked in the mirror and saw his hair was on fire!

Roxas was already awake when he heard yelling a few doors away… it sounded like Demyx. Roxas sighed and looked out the door to see Demyx running around with what looked like fire on his head. Roxas suppressed a laugh, Axel got him good. Then he paled. If that was what he did to Demyx, what would happen to him? He quickly shut the door and locked it. He then hid under his bed, shaking.

Xemnas was walking back to his office. He had just gone down to breakfast and seen that Axel still wasn't back from his mission. He laughed at his work. He would love to see the face Axel makes when he tells him the news. When h got to his room he opened the door. He saw Axel behind the door with a chair held up. That was the last thing he knew.

Axel walked down the halls. It was payback time. And the only person who hadn't paid yet was Roxas. He had a good idea of what he would do to him, and he had Xigbar and Luxord to help him with it. He entered Roxas' room and saw a shaking form under the bed.

Roxas had stayed near the toilet for nearly two hours now. Only axel knew he had a phobia of vomiting and Axel had grabbed him from under the bed and tied him to a chair. Axel then left the room and about five minutes later Xigbar and Luxord came in and force fed him Jelly with whipped cream, marshmallows and chocolate and strawberry source. After that they gave him a plate of Tuna sandwiches and after that they gave him a huge cake. Now about half of that had been thrown back up.

UWN: It's a bit rubbish but yeah… its hard to write a story during a class and make it good!


End file.
